Set 5 The Dimension That Disappeared
}}The Dimension That Disappeared is the 3rd booster pack and the 5th overall set in the Exodus TCG. Details This set introduced the Afterthought mechanic as a new secondary Ability featured exclusively on Chrono creatures. Rares started getting their Ability & Ability Name hot stamped to further enhance their foil treatment. Secret Rares continued with their 3D raised foil treatment and their pull ratio of 1 in every 4 booster boxes, or 3 per case. No new Harmony Rares were introduced as they were deemed exclusive to Set 4 Converging Chasms. The set instead brought massive support for a few Guilds, specifically focusing on Chronos, Treefolk and Shardfolk--even going so far as to mix the latter two's mechanics. This expansion set also assigns the new Box Topper Rare title to the box topper card, replacing its old Secret Rare title; this change was made due to the single SR that always comes as a box topper having a Rare foil treatment rather than the usual treatment for the SR rarity tier. Box Topper Rares have a 'fixed' pull ratio, meaning they always appear at the same rate, 1 per box and cannot be found in packs themselves. The booster display packaging was overhauled to a shorter 2-column box, doing away with the Styrofoam filler that was found in older booster boxes. 'Scaling' effects are introduced in this expansion; effects & Abilities that become more powerful depending on if the player pays additional cost(s) or is playing with a teammate in Multiplayer format. The set is optimized for both Constructed and Booster Draft formats. The planet's landscapes shaped themselves into 3 different, massive creatures in an effort to annihilate the legion of Chronos invading from a lost dimension. Eeventide's will manifested in the form of the 3 Harmony Rares during the war, causing temporary alliances between Guilds. But as portals continued to collide and Chronos infected Drifters and creatures alike, Treeforge Guild Leader Oliver Rose fought against the smoky onslaught. He used his Psylerran powers to seal off the dimensional rift between Eeventide and The Dimension That Disappeared...only to discover that another Guild Leader also took it upon herself to dive into the forsaken dimension at the last moment. Crystallus, the Shardveil Guild's tyrannical leader, was exposed as a puppet to the real Shardveil Guild Leader, Lucia Lievdrahs. Together, she and Oliver Rose must navigate the severed dimension to vanquish the source of Chronos' destruction and find a way back to Eeventide before they are trapped for all of eternity. Set Breakdown: *This set consists of 77 cards, including: **1 Box Topper Rare **8 Secret Rares **27 Rares **18 Uncommons **23 Commons *The 8 Secret Rares have a packaging ratio of 1 in every 4 booster boxes, or 3 per booster case. **The Box Topper Rare (End of the Rift) can only be found as a fixed box topper in sealed booster boxes and not in packs themselves. Box Toppers *Box Toppers are extra/bonus cards included as incentive when opening an entire booster box or display. **Box Toppers are always Foil. **1 of the 2 Box Toppers in every box is "fixed", meaning it is the same card in every box. **The 2nd Box Topper is a random Foil from the booster set (Uncommon or higher). **A new rule card explaining the Afterthought mechanic is included as a 3rd card with Box Toppers in this set. **The Box Topper Rare rarity tier is the equivalent rarity to a regular Rare, placing it below Secret Rare and Harmony Rare on the rarity mechanic latter. Sneak Peek Creature Types & Product Pattern *The trend of previewing upcoming factions has continued since the first booster set. However, that pattern has been shaken up with this set; Set 4 hinted at Chronos and Machines being the next fully supported creature types. While this set does contain full support for Chronos, Machines' new mechanic has not yet been spoiled and will see support in Set 6. The sneak preview creature types in this set that will gain full support in a future set are Machines & Leviathans. Additionally, the alternating product pattern of decks & boosters was switched up with two back to back booster releases. Creature Types This set introduces the following creature types: * Crow * Peacock Contents *BT1/BT1 End of the Rift *69/68 Harrowing Haunt *70/68 Desecrated Shipwreck *71/68 Anathema *72/68 Devourer of Dimensions *73/68 Verneejus the Molecular Mockery *74/68 Vanciere the Future Phenomenon *75/68 Coldcrux, Root of the World *76/68 Timeglypha, Eeventide's Second Key *1/68 A Dimension In Ruin *2/68 Chronological Relapse *3/68 Thoughtstream, Eeventide's Sword *4/68 Eroda's Ascendance *5/68 Corrupted Keystone *6/68 Madness Settles *7/68 Lucia Lievdrahs *8/68 Energy *9/68 Eroda the Flickering Facade *10/68 Smokestream the Perfect Mimicry *11/68 Rorroh, Beautiful Nightmare *12/68 Silent Irregularity *13/68 Wanderwolf the Inner Fear *14/68 Caustic Silhouette *15/68 Flashfire, Nebulous Haze *16/68 Convoluted Coalescence *17/68 Hailstone Dustmoth *18/68 Shardscale Pterohedron *19/68 Quadrivial Wanderer *20/68 Frigid Lightningwell *21/68 Shardwood Amalgamation *22/68 Roaming Skyscraper, Langis *23/68 Carcery the Maniacal Madness *24/68 Bristlecone Phantom Pine *25/68 Hissing Spore Valshroom *26/68 Mechanical Hallucination *27/68 Hazardous Brigantine *28/68 Sign of the Crow *29/68 Chains of the Ancient One *30/68 Rosebound Deterrence *31/68 Ashen Aftermath *32/68 Treeforge Boardroom *33/68 Cryogenic Criterion *34/68 Encased Runerock *35/68 Chivalry of the Wilds *36/68 Unsound Abstraction *37/68 Stormshift Obscurity *38/68 Royal Resurgence *39/68 Crocoite Creation *40/68 Violet Vividicta *41/68 Reluctant Crown Jewel *42/68 Starplume Shroom *43/68 Dreamdaze Reverie *44/68 Cavernous Scraphollow *45/68 Wearweather Specter *46/68 Fractured Portals *47/68 Cease to Exist *48/68 Anthem of Humanity *49/68 Dimensional Rupture *50/68 Sandblasted Source *51/68 Chronic Collision *52/68 Dead of Night *53/68 Project Oblivion *54/68 Red Eye Flight *55/68 Frozen Fortitude *56/68 Guild Leader Symposium *57/68 Malevolent Mirage *58/68 Valcrow Allegiant *59/68 Decaying Desert Rose *60/68 Slithering Altershade *61/68 Infected Vanadinite Lancer *62/68 Stalactite Hasp *63/68 Waterval Hydra *64/68 Tarnishwood Cypress *65/68 Waterfall Evorgnam *66/68 Dangerous Cannoneer Palishroomis *67/68 Steamshaft Eidolon *68/68 Valchron Category:Booster Packs